


Cold Days

by M14Mouse



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Both of them need a hug, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: It was a cold day when Edward brought his brother back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them.

When their mother died, it was a bright and cheerful day. Edward could hear the birds chipping and the shouts of the people working outside of their window. Inside, it was different. It was cold and lonely. There were words and hugs. He could remember just staring into space with his bother beside him. He remembered Al clinging to his hand. He wished that he could say something but nothing came out. There were unimportant words and whispers in back rooms. There were tears and shouting because he couldn't believe that his mother was dead.

But there she was. She didn't move and didn't get up with the sun. She didn't smile at them when they did something funny or sigh and rub her nose when they didn't. She didn't give hugs anymore or kissed their cheeks when it was time for bed.

She was gone.

They knew that it was going to happen. They hope and pray that it didn't. Those prays meant nothing because it did. On some bright and cheerful afternoon, they watched their mom lower into the ground. Insight, they really didn't let go. Instead, they researched and trained. Through those actions, he leaded his brother into madness. It was his idea. His idea…and…

He remembered that it was a cold day when they tried to bring her back. He thought about changing it to the next day. It would be warmer. Mom always liked warmer weather. Something in the back of his mind said to go, go, go and don't stop. Of course, they made sure everything was right. They planned it to the very last detail. They were going to get their mom back tonight. Tomorrow would be a bright new day for both of him.

Then it started and everything went wrong. So so wrong….They created a monster. Terrible monster and the price…? He lost his brother. He remembered crying into the ground. The lost was unbearable. He didn't remember how long that he was lost in his grief and his tears. It may have been days or hours but a thought grew from his cloud of grief.

No, this wasn't the end. No, he wasn't going to let his little brother go. He was going to bring his brother back. He found the perfect temporary body for his little brother. It was an old suit of armor. He remembered thinking that it was would prefect. He didn't think when he paid the price. He didn't think twice about his hand. He still had the other one he thought. He would have his brother back. He remembered watching the armor come to life. He watched the slight flare of life entering its hollow shell and movement of his arm touching his missing hand. He remembered Al asking if he was alright over and over again. He didn't ask about the lost of his body or the monster they created.

No, he only asked if his big brother was alright.

A bitter cold laugh escaped his lips. It was on the edge of panic and guilt. He didn't know what to say to him. He just a promise right there and there.

It was a cold day when he lost his brother.

It would be a cold one when he brought him back.

End


End file.
